


Wish upon a star

by Danny_LKAA



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Gay, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wish upon a star

Last night, I send a wish up to the star-lit sky  
I wished to never see a single day pass by  
Without you by my side, without you - my life's light  
Without someone to fight, without your eyes so bright  
Without your shorter height, without your voice's guide  
Without your sharp tongue's bite, without you - it's not right

So upon each star I plead my wish  
That somewhere in this gibberish  
You see my fright, my stupid pride  
My darkest night? You out' my sight  
I want to hide, so scared, eyes wide  
Stay by my side, I'll be alright


End file.
